An atomizing burner of the above-described type, in which the burner nozzle assembly and the fuel pump is, together with other components, a preassembled structural unit, which can be fastened to a flange of the burner housing, has been known from DE 35 36 170 C2. A comparatively compact design of an atomizing burner and simplified assembly are achieved as a result.